


the brawn and the brains

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Inspired by this post:https://klonce666.tumblr.com/post/183320546607/imagine-your-otp-this-happened-at-my-school





	the brawn and the brains

"Okay, everybody, this is the work," the teacher said, dropping two pieces of paper onto each desk. Instantly, the students groaned in unison. The teacher simply rolled their eyes as they made their way down the small classroom, their shoes clicking against the floor. "You are allowed to work in pairs, _no more than that_. You will have ten minutes to finish both sheets, and I must remind you that both are double-sided. Am I understood?"

"Yes," the class echoed, gazing in horror at the questions they were forced to do. It was near-impossible, just a little too difficult for their young selves. And it had to be right after lunch, too! Smiling, the teacher sat back at their desk as they watched the students pair up. Chatter permeated the atmosphere as their eyes scanned the room, watching as two girls ran towards each other immediately. Patricia Reichardt and Marcie Johnson-Carlin, known among the faculty as "the brawn and the brains", secured themselves the table furthest away from the whiteboard as they began whispering to each other. The teacher smiled as they noted that. The girls seemed such good friends. After a while, the room was silent as everyone got into their work mode.

"Please help me," Peppermint Patty murmured in Marcie's ear, tapping at her shoulder repeatedly. "I'm stuck on question one."

"Oh for Christ's sake sir!" Marcie cried out suddenly, her voice thick with exasperation. She looked like she had just been told by her boss that she would have to stay behind for another two hours of overtime work. The peaceful atmosphere now completely broken by her loud voice, everybody's heads snapped towards the girls at the back of the room, but only Peppermint Patty was aware as her cheeks turned a bright shade of scarlet. She glanced down at her hands which were curled into fists. "You're _very_ lucky you have me as a partner."

Hearing the snickering from her classmates, Peppermint Patty lifted her head and nodded. Her cheeks burned but she would face this. She kind of deserved it. "Yeah," she replied in her most playful tone, "the only thing I know how to do is to write my name."

Marcie snorted as she finally looked back at her partner, a smirk on her pale face. "You just spelled it wrong."


End file.
